My lovely advocate
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the Gazette & Alice Nine - Shou,célèbre mannequin engage une procédure de divorce.Son avocat ne sera autre que Kai,un ancien ami de lycée.Shou porte instantanément un grand intérêt à son ancien ami,intérêt qui ne paraît pas réciproque,du moins au début.


**Titre **: My lovely advocate

OS pour **Kyu **(The-Gazette-X / r0yalkyu)

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Pairing** : Kai x Shou

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance

**Contraintes** : Kai, homme d'affaire rencontre par hasard Shou, un ancien ami du lycée, qui a complètement changé. Bizarrement, celui-ci est devenu mannequin et il porte un vif intérêt à notre petit batteur alors que celui-tente de le repousser, sans y parvenir, bien sûr. Par la suite, il va se rendre compte qu'il développe des sentiments envers Shou...

**Résumé** : Shou, célèbre mannequin engage une procédure de divorce. Son avocat ne sera autre que Kai, un ancien ami de lycée. Shou porte instantanément un grand intérêt à son ancien ami, intérêt qui ne paraît pas réciproque au début. Du moins, en apparence.

* * *

.

**My lovely advocate**

.

« Monsieur Kohara, vous avez rendez-vous avec votre nouvel avocat demain à quinze heures !

- Merci Ruki. J'espère qu'il sera plus compétant que le dernier !

- Il est très renommé !

- J'espère bien ! Lors de mon précédent divorce, mon ancien avocat avait tout laissé à ma sal...

- Je sais ! Le coupa Ruki ne voulant pas encore entendre quelques injures au sujet de l'ex-épouse de l'autre homme. Vous le rencontrerez demain ! Pour l'instant vous avez une séance photo prévue dans une heure, dépêchez-vous !

- Déstresse mon petit Ruki, il y a le temps !

- Non il n'y a pas le temps et je ne déstresserai pas ! Si je n'étais pas là pour vous presser, vous seriez constamment en retard ! »

En effet, le dénommé Kohara, Shou de son prénom, n'avait aucun sens de la ponctualité et si Ruki, l'assistant de son agent n'étais pas là, la vie serait bien difficile pour lui. Il se rendit donc en soupirant à sa séance photo, poussé par la petite boule de nerfs blonde.

.

Le lendemain, à quinze heures tapantes, Ruki pénétra dans l'appartement de Shou, suivit par un jeune homme brun en costume.

« Shou, je te présente Kai Uke, ton nouvel avocat.

- Enchanté, salua celui-ci en tendant sa main vers le jeune mannequin.

- De même. Asseyez-vous ! Ruki, tu ne veux pas aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire ?

- Je ne suis pas votre chien !

- Mais mon ami ! Sourit Shou de manière charmeuse.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, soupira Ruki.

- Bon, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez engager une procédure de divorce, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea l'avocat tout en s'asseyant.

- Oui.

- Vous connaissez déjà un peu la procédure ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà divorcé une fois.

- Très bien...

- Mais ça ne s'était pas très bien passé ! Voyez-vous je suis riche et célèbre, je gagne bien ma vie et cette pauvre fille a tout gardé ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! Suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement. Pourrai-je connaître le motif de votre séparation ?

- Elle m'a trompé !

- Vous l'aviez trompée bien avant ! Informa Ruki qui revenait avec des boissons.

- Oui, mais moi je ne me suis jamais fait prendre ! Et je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas faire ça dans mon propre lit ! »

Ruki sourit en déposant les boissons, puis sortit de l'appartement, pendant que Kai réfléchissait à la situation.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda Shou après avoir observé sous toutes les coutures son nouvel avocat.

- Je ne pense pas.

- C'est quoi déjà votre nom ?

- Kai Uke.

- Uke... Uke... Répéta Shou, visiblement pensif.

- N'essayez même pas de faire une blague sur mon nom ! Croyez-moi j'en ai entendu de toute sorte et je pense qu'il serait malvenu pour vous de me vexer ! Informa Kai le plus calmement possible.

- Oh mais pas la peine de vous énerver hein ! C'est pas parce que monsieur à fait des études et qu'il gagne bien sa vie qu'il doit se la péter oui ! Moi ma vie je la gagne grâce à ma belle gueule et croyez-moi j'ai autant de mérite que vous !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » Dit Kai tout en se replongeant dans la dossier.

Shou se renfrogna, mais continua de détailler l'autre homme du regard, tout en remplissant quelques papiers administratifs.

« Uke ! S'écria-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je sais !

- Ah oui ? Demanda Kai, intéressé.

- On était ensemble au lycée ! On était même amis !

- Je m'en souviendrai, reprit-il calmement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi... exubérants, sans vouloir vous vexer !

- Mais si, souviens-toi ! C'est moi, Shou !

- Je ne me souviens pas.

- J'avais les cheveux longs, des lunettes, un peu d'acné. On s'est rencontré en seconde ! On était rejetés tous les deux alors on est devenus amis ! On passait toutes nos pauses sur le toit du lycée pour éviter les autres !

- Je...

- Tu te souviens maintenant ?

- Tu as... changé !

- Et oui, le lycée est loin derrière moi ! Sourit Shou.

- Oui... »

Kai était légèrement troublé, le lycée était loin aussi pour lui et il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir des gens qu'il connaissait à cette époque. De plus, le fait que Shou l'ait connu avant et qu'il ait tant changé le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Toi aussi tu as bien réussi dans la vie ! Avocat ! Tu m'épates Kai !

- Eh bien, la seule chose qui m'a toujours plu était d'étudier, alors ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi d'entrer en fac de droit ! Sourit Kai.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! Toi tu étais rejeté à cause de ton goût pour la culture et moi pour mon physique !

- C'est plutôt ironique quand on te voit maintenant !

- Ben une fois que j'ai été chez le coiffeur, que l'acné a disparue et que j'ai mis des lentilles, j'étais comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de plus. »

Kai sourit et se replongea dans ses papier.

« Tu sais, ton nom me disait quelque chose, mais c'est quand je t'ai vu sourire que je t'ai reconnu !

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as un sourire magnifique ! Je me souviens qu'à l'époque il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu souriais, mais je suis sûr que si tu avais souris à une seule fille du lycée, tu les aurais toutes eu à tes pieds !

- Je ne pense pas, dit Kai en penchant légèrement la tête, assez gêné par les paroles de son ancien camarade.

- En parlant de ça, tu es marié ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations et ça s'est toujours soldé par un échec !

- Pourtant avocat est un bon statut !

- Oui, elles s'intéressaient plus à mon argent et mon statut qu'à moi !

- C'est la même chose de mon côté ! Mon fric, la classe de dire « mon copain est mannequin », mon physique et mes compétences exceptionnelles pour le sexe étaient tout ce qui les intéressaient ! Dit Shou en rigolant.

- Quand même, deux divorces à ton actif à vingt-neuf ans, tu fais fort ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs heures tout en remplissant les formulaires de divorce, puis ils se quittèrent, tous les deux contents par cette rencontre inattendue.

.

Le lendemain, Shou se rendit avec cinq minutes d'avance à sa séance photo. Ruki, qui était présent, le regarda étrangement avant de lui demander :

« Vous allez bien ?

- Moi ? Parfaitement !

- Vous êtes en avance, cela ne vous est jamais arrivé ! S'étonna le plus petit. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous semblez... différent !

- Il se trouve que mon nouvel avocat est un ancien ami de lycée !

- Oh la coïncidence !

- Tu peux le dire ! Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis cette époque-là, je suis même étonné ! Il ressemble juste plus à un homme, mais il a toujours ce sourire exceptionnel et...

- Vous êtes sous le charme il me semble, sourit Ruki.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires mon petit ! Rit Shou, et puis tu devrais porter une écharpe aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois, dis à Reita de faire ses suçons dans un endroit non visible lors de vos folles nuits d'amour ! Se moqua Shou alors que Ruki rougissait.

- Excusez-moi...

- Ruki... Ruki... Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer ?

- Mon supérieur me l'a interdit, on ne familiarise pas avec les modèles !

- Il n'est pas là, alors tu fais ce que tu veux ! Et puis c'est moi qui te le demande, n'es-tu pas sensé faire tout ce que je demande ?

- Pas tout quand même ! Sourit Ruki.

- Je n'oserai même pas demander ! Par peur que ton amant au nez bandé me tombe dessus !

- Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en à l'air !

- Je me méfie ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois aller bosser ! Que c'est dur la vie de mannequin ! » Dit Shou de manière théâtrale alors que Ruki partait en direction des habilleuses pour demander une écharpe.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Shou avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec Kai. Il se fit tout beau et arrangea son salon pour le rendre plus intime. En grandissant et en abandonnant son corps d'adolescent pour celui d'homme, Kai n'avait pas perdu au change non plus selon Shou. Il était très séduisant et son sourire était le même qu'avant et pour dire vrai, il l'avait charmé. Il n'avait pas cru bon d'informer son nouvel avocat de certaines petites choses, mais il comptait bien lui faire comprendre à travers son attitude ce jour-là. En effet, si Shou paraissait hétérosexuel, marié deux fois avec de sublimes femmes qu'on aimait voir sur les couvertures de magazine, eh bien c'était uniquement pour l'opinion publique et son image. En réalité, il était bisexuel et aurait préféré échanger les rôles entre ses femmes et les amants hommes qu'il avait connu lors d'une de ses nombreuses aventures extra-conjugales, mais son agent le menaçait à chaque fois qu'il manquait sans le faire exprès de rendre la nouvelle de sa bisexualité publique, si Shou s'affichait avec un homme aux yeux de tous, celui-ci ferait un infarctus à coups sûr !

Il finissait de préparer son salon lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir tout sourire et fit entrer son avocat. Durant une heure ils parlèrent de la procédure de divorce, puis Kai voulu se retirer, mais fut bien vite retenu par Shou.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas déjà partir !

- Eh bien j'ai d'autres rendez-vous, je dois me rendre à mon cabinet ! Ton agent a insisté pour que je vienne chez toi, mais normalement je travaille uniquement à mon bureau, il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai d'autres clients !

- Oh et tes clients passent avant tes amis ! » Répliqua Shou en feignant d'être vexé.

Kai sembla gêné tout à coup et ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Heu... Si tu y tiens tant que ça... Je peux repasser après mon travail ! » Proposa Kai en souriant. Sourire, qui bien évidemment, éblouit notre mannequin !

Shou était heureux de cette proposition, il accepta avec joie et laissa son ami de lycée partir. Quand vint le soir, Shou n'alluma que quelques lumières, histoire de rendre la pièce plus intime, puis se mit en tâche de préparer un bon repas, Kai aurait surement faim lorsqu'il reviendrait du travail. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pu de cuisiner, mais le résultat fut lamentable. Toute sa préparation avait brulée et collée au fond de sa poêle. Il appela Ruki, tout paniqué, ne sachant que faire. Ce dernier arriva quinze minutes plus tard, avec de délicieux petits plats dans les bras.

« Vous abusez quand même ! Mon travail finit à dix-neuf heures, il est dix-neuf heures trente ! J'avais des projets moi ! Vous auriez pu aller chez le traiteur tout seul ! » S'énerva Ruki.

Shou fit sa bouille triste, à laquelle il le savait, le plus petit ne résistait pas.

« Pas la peine de me prendre par les sentiments ! Je suis en colère ! » Ruki fit semblant de bouder, ce qui fit rire le mannequin.

Ruki travaillait pour Shou depuis maintenant trois ans et ils étaient devenu très complices, même si Ruki s'entêtait à toujours le vouvoyer, mais il avait ses raisons. Shou le remercia gracieusement, lui offrant sa journée du lendemain pour compenser, puis il sortit la nourriture des barquettes pour la mettre dans des plats, histoire de faire plus classe.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que le jeune avocat pénétra dans l'appartement de Shou. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, puis le propriétaire des lieux se leva pour chercher des boissons. Quand il revint, il s'assit tout près de Kai qui essayait de s'écarter mais en vain, l'accoudoir l'en empêchait. Ils parlèrent durant de longues minutes. Shou parlait le plus, Kai ne lui répondait que légèrement la plupart du temps, mais le mannequin trouvait cette timidité vraiment adorable.

« Tu as mangé ? Demanda Shou

- Pas encore, je suis venu directement après le travail.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ? J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine !

- Je ne voudrai pas déranger !

- N'importe quoi ! Attends-là, je reviens !

- Merci ! » Dit Kai en baissant légèrement la tête.

En effet, Kai était avocat, savait parfaitement comment agir et s'exprimer en publique, mais en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Depuis qu'il était jeune, Kai avait été rejeté, se faisant traiter d'intello à tout bout de champs et cela l'avait beaucoup handicapé dans sa vie sociale. Lorsque Shou était rejeté lui aussi au lycée, il arrivait à lui parler sans problèmes, mais maintenant que celui-ci avait tant changé, la timidité de Kai faisait barrière entre eux deux.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Shou se rapprochant toujours plus du jeune avocat qui essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser doucement, sans vraiment y parvenir. Lorsque Kai décida de partir, Shou lui offrit un petit baiser sur la joue pour le saluer, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Kai.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter cela s'il te plait !

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda innocemment Shou

- Laisse tomber, au revoir ! »

Kai partit sans un mot de plus, mais Shou ne fut pas vexé, il fallait juste du temps à Kai, songea-t-il.

.

Une semaine se passa sans qu'il ne se revoient. Après tout, les divorces, ça prenait longtemps, même par le processus accéléré pour les stars ! Au bout de dix jours, Shou avait terriblement envie de voir l'autre homme, il prit donc l'annuaire et chercha l'adresse de son cabinet. Eh oui, Shou savait quand même faire des choses par lui-même sans appeler Ruki à la rescousse ! Il décida de se rendre au bureau de Kai. Pour une fois, il n'avait mis aucun artifice pour le rendre plus éblouissant, pas de maquillage, pas de gel, une tenue sobre, mais même ainsi il restait tout de même beau. Il avait prit cette décision car peut-être que Kai serait moins timide si Shou ne paraissait pas superficiel. Il pénétra dans les locaux, et s'assit sur une des chaises présente. La secrétaire lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, mais il lui dit de ne pas s'occuper de sa présence et de continuer travailler. Elle n'apprécia pas cette remarque, mais se replongea tout de même dans son travail. Au bout de quinze minutes, la porte du bureau de Kai s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Il serra la main de Kai et celui-ci le salua en retour. Shou fut soudain subjugué par le charisme qui émanait de l'avocat. Il faisait si viril, si sûr de lui que le mannequin en fut quelque peu troublé. Kai s'intéressa ensuite à sa secrétaire, à laquelle il offrit un éblouissant sourire qui fit rougir cette dernière. Shou se leva, n'appréciant pas que Kai sourit de cette manière à cette pauvre fille. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kai, visiblement énervé par cette intrusion

- Je voulais juste te voir !

- Je suis occupé ! »

Shou ne répondit pas, mais embrassa avec violence les lèvres de Kai. Celui-ci tenta de le repousser, mais Shou le tenait trop fermement. Quand il mit fin au baiser, Kai s'éloigna de lui, la peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage.

« Vas-t'en !

- Je ne partirai pas Kai ! Il faut que je te parle !

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter, vas-t'en !

- Kai, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi !

- Shou, si tu ne pars pas, j'appelle la sécurité !

- Réfléchis bien à mes paroles Kai ! Je m'en vais maintenant, à bientôt ! »

.

Les deux hommes ne se revirent pas avant deux semaines. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour affaires et le jeune avocat ne s'en réjouissait pas vraiment, mais il se devait d'y aller. Shou était une personne assez connue et riche, le refuser comme client nuirait gravement à sa carrière.

Depuis la dernière visite de son ancien ami de lycée, Kai était troublé. Il lui avait dit si franchement qu'il commençait l'aimer, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement ! Plus il réfléchissait, plus il était troublé, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, mais devoir se retrouver de nouveau avec Shou le gênait terriblement. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans le bureau de Kai, en compagnie de la future ex-femme du mannequin et de son avocat, c'était déjà ça, ils ne seraient pas tous les deux.

Comme à son habitude, Shou arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, tout le monde l'attendait déjà. Il offrit un radieux sourire à son avocat et ne calcula même pas les autres personnes présentes.

Après une heure trente de rendez-vous plutôt intense où les deux futurs ex-époux se débattaient leurs bien, la date officielle du divorce fut annoncée et ils se quittèrent sans un regard de plus, laissant seuls Kai et Shou dans le bureau. L'avocat se leva, prétextant qu'il avait d'autres clients qui attendaient, mais Shou le bloqua avec son corps le long du large bureau qui dominait la pièce. Il ne fit rien de plus, il voulait juste seulement être auprès de Kai, mais ce dernier tenta de se dégager assez violemment, sans y parvenir. En dernier recours, Kai octroya une magnifique gifle sur la joue du mannequin qui s'écarta instantanément, quelque peu sous le choc.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir, d'autres clients attendent !

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoie ? Depuis qu'on s'est rappelé qu'on était amis de lycée on se tutoie !

- Shou, soupira Kai, j'ai du travail et tu me fatigues ! »

Shou ne chercha pas à répondre et sortit du bureau de Kai, le visage triste.

.

Deux semaines se passèrent sans nouvelles, puis trois, Shou n'était plus vraiment dans son travail, son allure était quelque peu misérable et Ruki se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Il passait d'ailleurs presque toutes ses soirées avec le mannequin, pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire, mais rien n'y faisait.

.

Un mois après leur dernière rencontre, Shou dû retourner au bureau de Kai pour que le divorce soit officiellement prononcé. Il arriva à l'heure, mais l'allure semblable à celle qu'il avait depuis quelques semaines, ce qui suscita nombre de moqueries de la part de son ex-femme. Kai ne lui avait jeté qu'un bref regard, ne lui offrant ni un sourire, ni une poignée de main. Shou avait dû y aller trop fort envers lui. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait forcé à l'embrasser et Kai était assez réservé, ce serait un miracle à présent si l'autre homme lui pardonnait, mais à quoi bon au fond, le divorce serait prononcé dans une heure et il n'aurait plus rien à voir avec Kai, cette pensée lui serra le cœur, car Shou s'était vraiment attaché à ce jeune avocat. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux trop vite, mais Kai le connaissait tel qu'il était, pas aussi superficiel que tout le monde le pensait et lui seul le traitait comme une personne normale, même s'il était toujours intimidé par lui.

Shou fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque le juge prit la parole. La séance débuta.

De longues minutes plus tard, Shou et la jeune femme étaient officiellement libérés des liens sacrés du mariage. Pendant que Kai rangeait ses affaires, Shou ne s'approcha pas plus de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais lui murmura quelques mots qui avaient besoin de sortir.

« Je suis désolé Kai ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas t'effrayer, mais tu me plais vraiment et jusqu'ici, personne ne m'avait repoussé, alors je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire, surtout avec ton caractère réservé, mais je tenait vraiment à m'excuser, j'ai été trop loin ! »

Sur ces mots, Shou quitta le bureau, certainement pour la dernière fois.

.

Deux semaines se passèrent et Shou n'allait pas vraiment mieux, Ruki passait encore toutes ses soirées avec lui, mais un vendredi soir, alors que Ruki finissait de faire le dîner, il s'approcha de son ami et lui dit doucement :

« Shou, je suis désolé, mais Rei en a un peu marre que je passe toutes mes soirées avec toi, il veut qu'on se voit ce soir et je n'ai pas pu refuser, tu comprends ? Ça ne te dérange pas de rester tout seul ? »

Depuis que Shou allait mal, Ruki avait enfin cédé et s'était décider à tutoyer le mannequin en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Shou le regarda quelques instants, puis reprit, avec un sourire forcé:

« Vas le rejoindre ton amoureux ! Je t'ai monopolisé pendant des semaines, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour tenir ton homme sans-nez !

- Ça va aller hein ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je ne vais pas me suicider parce que tu n'es pas là ! »

Ruki sourit, puis se décida à quitter l'appartement de Shou pour rejoindre le sien, où son petit-ami l'attendait avec impatience.

Shou commença manger, puis on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva en soupirant et ouvrit :

« Ruki, je vais bien, va rejoindre... »

Shou se stoppa lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Ruki qui se trouvait en face de lui, mais son ancien ami.

« Kai ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Heu... Vas-y »

Shou était troublé, mais Kai se hâta de prendre la parole pour ne pas laisser l'ambiance gênée s'installer encore plus.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça avec toi !

- Mais... »

Shou ne put finir sa phrase que deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Il se laissa aller à rendre le baiser, mais se demandait ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je... Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu faisais en me disant et faisant de telles choses avant, j'étais troublé, je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de choses, j'avais peur que tu joues avec moi, on m'a blessé toute ma vie, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence, mais quand je t'ai vu au divorce, tu semblais vraiment aller mal et je m'en suis un peu voulu de t'avoir giflé. Après, pendant ces deux semaines, j'avais un manque, tu me manquais Shou ! » Avoua Kai le regard baissé.

Il avait parlé tellement vite, que le mannequin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'attitude du jeune avocat. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de lui offrir un vrai baiser, plein de sentiments, de tendresse et un brin passionné.

.

Le lendemain, Shou se rendit à sa séance photo le sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua avec étonnement que Ruki n'était pas encore là. Serait-il en retard à cause de sa folle nuit ? Songea Shou en riant, mais un coup d'œil vers la pendule l'informa qu'il était en avance de dix minutes, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit patiemment que les habilleuses et maquilleuses arrivent. C'est Ruki qui fut le suivant et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis juste arrivé en avance !

- Mais tu souris ! »

Shou lui offrit un éblouissant sourire, signe qu'il allait mieux. Un instant plus tard, Ruki écarquilla de nouveau les yeux et partit dans un fou rire.

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'une écharpe ! Dit-il en désignant le cou du mannequin. Qui est l'auteur de cela ?

- Kai, sourit Shou, de manière assez pensive.

- L'avocat ? S'étonna Ruki. Je veux tout savoir ! »

Shou partit en fou rire sous l'empressement de son ami, semblable à celui d'une lycéenne dont la meilleure amie a eu son premier baiser, puis lui raconta en détail sa toute nouvelle histoire d'amour avec l'homme qui avait le plus beau sourire du monde.

.

* * *

Alors ?

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon noël ! ^^


End file.
